


Hit It

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Josh’s eyes were still closed, his brow furrowed in concentration. Tyler unzipped his jeans and wiggled them down, just enough to pull himself out, letting a sigh of relief escape as he did. He thought about leaving, excusing himself to the bathroom, but he was too far gone in the dirtiness of it.





	Hit It

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://area50dununiverse.tumblr.com/

Tyler shifted in his seat. He felt uncomfortable in his tight jeans, he felt hot and flustered as he tried his hardest to look natural.  
Not that Josh would notice. Tyler could ride an elephant through the room and Josh still wouldn’t see. He was too busy, too wrapped up in his drums to care what Tyler was doing. Tyler had wanted to watch Josh practice and he loved it. He loved the passion and the noise and he loved everything about it. 

Tyler watched as Josh closed his eyes, his biceps flexing with each beat of a drum, his body bouncing in his seat. Tyler bit his lip, noticing how Josh had started to sweat, his muscle tank showing not enough, but more than a normal shirt would. Tyler let his eyes roam, down Josh’s arms to where he gripped the sticks, over his chest and back up to his face. 

He was tilting his head back, lifting his chin and showing the expanse of skin that Tyler wanted to mark. His bouncing got faster and Tyler imagined him bouncing in a completely different circumstance. His legs stretched out in front of him and he couldn’t deny how hard he was.  
His hand slowly crept down, his eyes never leaving Josh for a second as he began to palm himself through his jeans. The drums were so loud, Tyler knew that his unsteady breathing would go unheard as he pressed down against his hardness. 

Josh’s eyes were still closed, his brow furrowed in concentration. Tyler unzipped his jeans and wiggled them down, just enough to pull himself out, letting a sigh of relief escape as he did. He thought about leaving, excusing himself to the bathroom, but he was too far gone in the dirtiness of it. 

He gripped himself tightly, his eyes burning into his best friend as his body moved along with the beat, sweat making him glisten and fuck, he was the hottest thing Tyler had ever seen as Josh sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.  
Tyler stroked himself fast, imaging that he was under Josh as the drummer rode him hard and fast. He imagined Josh holding him down with those muscles, spanking him with a drumstick. He let out a small whimper, his free hand coming up to pinch a nipple, his eyes focused somewhere on Josh’s stomach. 

The tightness built up, like a coiled spring in Tyler’s core, desperate to unwind, to let go. He pumped himself harder in time with Josh’s bounces, his mind conjuring up filthy images and his orgasm hit him so hard, Tyler thought he would never regain his facilities again.  
Tyler’s eyes squeezed shut and all he could hear was the beat of the drums, drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. He bucked up into his hand, riding out his climax, images of Josh behind his eyes. 

Everything seemed to come back at once. The realisation of what he had just done, his sight and hearing. 

He opened his eyes and met Josh’s straight away as he continued hitting his drums. Tyler held his breath, didn’t know what to do or if he should move. He was covered in cum, his sticky tank top clung to his skin and his jeans were still pulled down. 

A smile played on Josh’s lips before he took his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes not leaving Tyler’s.  
Tyler held his stare as he pulled up his jeans, watching Josh’s eyes dart downward for a second. Tyler chanced a look, letting his own eyes fall but Josh was hidden behind his drums from the waist down. 

Tyler met his eyes again and Josh licked his lips, still keeping rhythm, still bouncing in his seat with every beat. He closed his eyes again, lolling his head back just like he did before. Tyler watched him play, sticky and gross but feeling the pleasant buzz through his body.  
He stood up and stepped towards Josh, not stopping until he was standing behind him. He was hard, Tyler could see it now and he smiled as he leant over his shoulder, sliding a hand down Josh’s chest. Josh leant back against him and Tyler could feel the vibrations from the drums in his chest. 

Josh bounced and Tyler slipped his hand into his shorts, hearing a small whine from Josh. He thrust up into Tyler’s hand as he drummed and Tyler was impressed at how he managed to carry on playing.  
He moved his hand to match Josh’s bouncing, making a tight fist around Josh’s cock as his thrusts sped up. 

Tyler watched in awe as Josh’s drumsticks seemed to find their way around the set, making a perfect beat while Josh wildly thrust up into Tyler’s hand, little moans and whimpers accompanying the music.  
The room fell suddenly silent as Josh’s sticks halted, one clattering to the floor as he came with a long moan. 

Tyler continued to stroke him through it as Josh leant further into him, pressing his back against Tyler’s chest. Tyler could see the damp patches on the back of Josh’s t-shirt from where Tyler had cum over himself moments ago. He wondered if Josh could feel it and the thought sent sparks up his spine. 

Josh was breathless as Tyler pulled his hand out of his shorts, sticky and warm. He wiped it on his t-shirt before bending to pick up the dropped drumstick. 

“Where were you?” He grinned as Josh took it from his hand and with one last smirk, Josh was back hitting his drums and Tyler was back in his seat watching him.


End file.
